What is going on?
by mrslizziecullen
Summary: Ok so imagine the Doctor knows nothing about werewolves or vampires, then finds all of these hiding out in Forks. Not a great summary but please read. It's better than it sounds!
1. Fluctuating DNA

"So, where next?" the Doctor asked his new companion, Hannah, as they span through the Time Vortex.

"I dunno," replied Hannah "The Middle Ages?"

"I suppose…" the Doctor said glumly. He had been expecting a more interesting answer, perhaps somewhere in the future. "I only went there a couple of weeks ago." He drifted between his memories. A few weeks ago, Donna had still been with him. A few weeks ago, he had seen Rose again, something he had thought impossible. A few weeks ago, he had committed genocide for the second time. Well…his exact double had, and to him it was the same thing. Hannah snapped him out of his trance.

"Doctor, what's that noise?" The toll of a bell echoed around the Tardis.

"That…is the Cloister Bell?!" the Doctor exclaimed.

* * *

"You know," the Doctor rambled to Hannah as he danced frantically around the control panel, pressing random buttons "That bell didn't ring for 200 years, and now it has rung twice in 1!"

"Well, what does it mean?" Hannah asked, desperately following the Doctor around the console.

"Trouble." he said grinning, as he gave the console a whack with a mallet. "We seem to be materialising in a field," he said, peering at the view screen "Very close to the town of Forks, in Washington."

"Cool," Hannah said "We're near where you picked me up."

"Yeah," the Doctor muttered distractedly "I'm picking up strange readings though. They seem to be vaguely human, but the DNA is fluctuating. God, I hope it isn't another Lazarus!"

"Well," Hannah said, exasperated "There's only one way to find out what it is. Let's _go_ already!"

"Alright!" the Doctor said as he grinned manically and ran out of the doors.

* * *

EPOV

Jacob had just arrived and was about to go hunting with Nessie when a strange man kicked open the door.

"The readings are coming from this house!" he yelled to the girl standing behind him. She had her hands over her eyes and was peeking through her fingers. The man was now directing a small device with a glowing blue tip around the room. I quickly analysed her thoughts to see if they meant any harm.

_Oh man. Doctor, why do you have to embarrass me whenever we land somewhere new?_

I assumed the strange man was the doctor, but why with a capital D? The girl was looking at me now.

_Wow. That's one hot guy!_

I growled quietly.

_God all I did was look at him! Oh wait, let me guess, he can read my mind right?_

Even with the sarcastic tone to the thought, my eyes still widened in surprise.

_Wait, he can read my thoughts?! Ok mystery guy, cough if you know what I'm thinking._

I coughed quietly. My family all turned to stare at me. They all knew I had not felt the need to cough for nearly 90 years.

_O…k… _

"Yes!" came a sudden, unexpected cry. The 'Doctor' was now pointing his device at Jacob. "Wait…no!" Now he was pointing it at Seth. I heard a quiet rumble as everyone growled. This device could be a weapon. "Oh come on!" the Doctor cried "Make up your mind!" He finally settled on Jacob. He seemed to notice Renesmee for the first time, holding tightly to Jacob's hand. "I need you to walk over here," he told her "verrryyy slowly, now. Your friend's DNA seems to be in flux. He could shift at any moment." Renesmee was staring at him blankly. Jacob made a sudden movement putting himself in a defensive stance, the Doctor pressed a button on his device and a loud buzzing filled the room. Jacob and Seth fell to the floor, out cold, while Renesmee screwed up her eyes and put her hands over her ears in discomfort. The growling rose in volume until it felt as if the ground was shaking. I was about to make a leap for the stranger myself when I noticed Bella and Emmett both barrelling towards him. I decided they could handle him and rushed to Renesmee's side. I heard the thump as they knocked him to the floor, and the buzzing stopped.

"I'm ok Daddy." Renesmee whispered. Once they heard those magic words, the whole family turned towards the girl who now stood in the doorway, a look of horror upon her face.

"Ok," Carlisle said, barely suppressing his rage "Would you mind please telling me who you are and why you are attacking members of my family?"


	2. Explanation

HPOV

Ok, travelling with the Doctor is great and all that, but I really hate it when he leaves me to explain stuff. Especially when things turn violent. Which happens an awful lot considering the Doctor is a pacifist.

"Ok…" I mumbled.

"Her name is Hannah." the hot guy interrupted. "The guy is the 'Doctor'" he sketched quote marks with his fingers. "They travel in time." He said this last part sarcastically. I didn't blame him. I was still finding it hard to take in, even after 3 weeks. Suddenly, hot guy fell to the floor. The rest of the family clustered around him.

"I'm ok." he growled. There was no other word for it. He actually _growled. _The family spread out again. The little girl went to sit by one of the unconscious guys. Hot guy glared at the Doctor. "You'd better move him. He's coming around." As the Doctor stirred, hot guy moaned in pain. So did the guy next to him. Tall, with honey-blond hair. He was pretty cute too. "Taken." muttered hot guy "We're all taken." The family only looked puzzled for a second, so I guess he read minds quite often. A movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention, and I was horrified to see a dark haired guy with muscles like a wrestler slinging the Doctor over his shoulder and starting up the stairs.

"Hey!" I started to speak, but was cut off by a blond guy who was obviously the oldest in the room.

"Emmett is simply taking him upstairs so that he can wake without attacking anyone." I thought of protesting, but after seeing hot guy's raised eyebrow I decided against it. One of the guys on the floor moaned and a girl with long brown hair flitted over to him.

"Jacob, are you ok?" He sat up, nodded, then looked around quickly. His eyes came to rest n the little girl and he scooped her into his arms. I watched them warily.

"Aren't we in danger?" I asked uncertainly "The Doctor said those guys had flexible DNA or something. I was watching the other guy on the floor. He was just beginning to stir. Blond guy chuckled.

"Hannah, I can assure you that Jacob and Seth are both in complete control of their DNA." Honey-blond guy moaned again just as Emmett called from above:

"He's awake guys. And hey, I think you should come up here. This guy is spouting some pretty crazy stuff."


	3. In control

BPOV

I was almost shaking with anger. Who were these strangers to burst into my family's home and accuse my best friend of being unstable? I was also worried. How much did they know about us? The girl was definitely human, but the man was something I had never seen before. I let my shield down, then glanced at Edward.

_What is he?_

Edward shook his head. He didn't know either. We listened to the two heartbeats echoing from the floor above. His scent was strange as well. Human, but with a sour edge. I could tell that no one in the room, not even Jasper, was tempted by his blood. I clutched my daughter in my arms. That was another reason for my anger. He had hurt my baby. Jasper moaned again, I assumed from the tension rolling off everyone in the room. Edward contradicted me.

"I think you should all go upstairs and talk to the Doctor. Jasper isn't coping." I realised Jasper was watching the girl with a feral glint in his eyes. They were dark. Too dark. I remembered that he hadn't hunted in a while. The rest of the family darted up the stairs, Alice dragging Jasper by the hand. His eyes remained locked on the girl. I paused.

"Are you not coming Edward?"

"No," he replied "The Doctor's mind is too complex. It repulses me. If I get too close, it is likely I will collapse again."

I realised this was the reason for his previous collapse.

"Would you like me to stay here?"

"No, you go. I'm sure that whatever the Doctor has to say will be very interesting."

I darted up the stairs after the rest of my family. There were voices coming from Carlisle's office so I quickly slipped inside and set Renesmee on the floor. The Doctor was sat in a chair with his back to the enormous window.

"Why don't you sit down?" he asked with a manic grin on his face. I was filled with rage. How dare the guy pretend he was welcome here?

"We are fine standing thank you." Carlisle replied politely "Now I think it is time we introduced ourselves. You are the 'Doctor'" He was not as obvious as Edward, but you could tell he also put quote marks around the title. "But in my opinion you have proved yourself unworthy of that title. If we could have your real name please?" The man looked confused.

"Urm…my name? My name is…is…John Smith!" Emmett snickered.

"Oh come on. No one is called John Smith!"

"Well," said Carlisle "It appears you do not want to tell us your real name. We, however, will show you the courtesy of telling you ours. We are the Cullens. I am Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. This is Alice, her husband Jasper, Rosalie, and her husband Emmett. Behind them are Jacob Black and Seth Clearwater, who you so rudely knocked out. Oh," Carlisle noticed me for the first time "And this is Bella and her daughter Renesmee. Bella's husband Edward is downstairs. Your mind appears to repel him."

"Yes well, according to my sonic screwdriver," the Doctor said seriously "Which…you appear to have confiscated." He looked down at his empty pockets. Emmett smiled and held up a mangled pencil-like object. "Aw no!" The Doctor cried "I love my sonic screwdriver! Anyway, your friends' DNA is in flux. Look, I understand if you're trying to protect them, but I'm here now. I can help!" Carlisle glared at him.

"We are quite in control thank you."

"Wait a minute!" the Doctor yelled "Did you say he was repelled by my _mind?_ As in he read my mind? This is not good! I need to see him at once! Human contact with a TimeLord mind can be fatal! Trust me I've seen it happen."

Carlisle smiled a thin smile.

"Well you see sir, we are not human."


End file.
